


Among the Graves

by Lazarel



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Dub-con/Non-con, F/M, Knotting, Non-con/dub-con, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 05:22:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20615663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lazarel/pseuds/Lazarel
Summary: Below the lamppost lighting up the entrance path into the forest shortcut, sitting over the worn wooden bench, is a man...





	Among the Graves

[ Mind your curfew. I don't want you staying out late. There's odd things going on around town lately. Be safe, love you <3 ] - 6:50 P.M.

The time on your phone now shows 7:30 P.M. One hour 'till your curfew.

"Crap."

Sitting up form your corner on the couch, you browse the crowd looking for your friend. The dimmed lights of the house party and the different Halloween costumes worn by the other young attendees made it difficult to spot her. The party began only an hour ago but the large two-story house is already filled to the brim with the people, some kids even come from neighboring towns - what with the host being a popular guy and all. 'Excuse me, pardon me!' You practically have to yell above the thumping bass of the music playing through the speakers in the living room, walking through weed smoke and cheap alcohol smell while carrying the same drink you've nursing since getting here on your left hand. Someone grabs your elbow to ask you for a dance, you apologize telling them you have to leave soon. Luckily you catch sight the long dark dress belonging to your friend's Morticia Adams costume trailing up the stairs and hurriedly follow after her, but the mass of moving bodies slow you down and by the time you reach the second floor, you barely manage to catch sight of her pushing some poor soul inside a room, shutting the door behind her.

"'We're just gonna stop by for a bit,' my ass." You mutter, downing the rest of the drink tossing the red plastic cup off aside. Your short frill skirt bounces with the petticoat's white puffed material underneath as you angrily storm down the hall to bang at the locked door, interrupting whatever she was doing inside. "HEY! Morticia! You said it was gonna be only for a bit, that was ONE hour ago - I gotta get home!!"

Silence, whispers and then a silent groan. "Oh man, c'mon, just give me more time. I'll take you in a bit."

'In a bit,' she says!

"Dude, seriously?!" You yell back.

Giggles and whispers, "Okay give me ten. I'll be down there."

You huff, is she for real now? "Ugh!!! Okay, but only ten minutes — I don't want to get grounded, again."

"Alright, alright!" She replies from inside.

...

Ten minutes turn into twenty and still no sign of her, the time for your curfew is fast approaching. "Screw it."

You say looking out the window while making your way out of the house; there's still a sliver of light out. Blood orange and violet hues of dusk provide some degree of illumination and your house isn't very far from here, actually. If you take the path that cuts through a portion of the woods you'll be able to be home in less than half an hour.

"Hey little Red, where're y'goin'?" A group of drunk or high (or both) zombie jocks calls out to you, whistling from the porch as they see you walk down the front yard. "I'd be careful that the wolf doesn't eat you, becuss... becus- you're a prime piece of meat!" They say and burst out in laughter, satisfied at their own stupid lewd joke.

You ignore them, fixing your red hood over your head to cover up against the early evening breeze. The wool cape coat was the only thing in the outfit you didn't have to buy at the pop up Halloween store at the mall. It was actually made by your doting grandmother a few years back and was the one coat you wore every fall and winter since, even if by now it fit you a bit short at the waist. The click clack of your lace up black pumps echoes in the empty streets littered with the Mayor's re-election campaign signs, posters and flyers. Nothing odd about that and you wonder why the Mayor even bothers when he always gets re-elected every term, however, the sight of empty streets is disconcerting since your town is considered relatively safe and crime free, you'd expected to see people out walking their dogs at this time of night, sometimes even as late as 10 P.M.

Ah, but you forget, the uncanny sightings reported lately of a mysterious massive black creature in the outskirts of town, although some locals claim to have seen it staring from dark alleyways at night inside town lately, sometimes also during the day... All the sightings coinciding with the arrival of a mysterious man staying at the Mayor's mansion. No one has ever seen him in the light of day, but know of him through the employees working there as a man of elegant poise, who keeps to himself in a distant portion of the mansion. His presence only recently confirmed by the luxurious black classic car silently driving through the streets usually in late evenings. You shake off the thought, chalking it up to mere coincidence and as a thought that maybe you shouldn't be entertaining while walking alone towards the dark road leading to the forest trail entrance.

The same trail where many times your friends and you frolicked around at night during your primary school years, playing hide-n-seek - carefree in spite of how dark it could get in there, no one ever felt scared exploring its dense vegetation and overgrowth. So why would it be any different now that you're older? You asked yourself even as a cold chill ran down your spine rounding the corner leading to its entrance, only to stop in your tracks...

Below the lamppost lighting up the entrance path into the forest shortcut, sitting over the worn wooden bench, is a man...

The sight wouldn't normally rattle your nerves, if it weren't for his unusual clothing; dressed in all black; black fitted trousers hug snug around long slender legs splayed over the seat of the bench. Black gloved masculine hands rest on a dark polished cane that seemed to emerge forth from the man's own shadow. A black snug coat embracing a fit frame, its high collar covering the man's face. Try as hard as you might, you're unable to distinguish any features aside from the shining glint of a circular monocle which rests right below the brim of a black top gentleman's hat. The red bond at the base of the stack of the hat is the only splash of color discernible in the dim light. He sits there, unmoving, appearing content and relaxed taking in the fresh evening air.

Could... could he be the rumored Mayor's guest? Right now in the darkness of the night, you actually hope it is and not some random psychopath lurking the streets looking for his next victim.

Nonetheless, the unfamiliar sight has your stomach tightening into a knot.

You're about to turn back around to the party, taking out your phone from the small basket you used as a purse, and glanced at your phone to give your friend a ring but end up noticing the time instead. It's already 8:09 P.M.— Oh man! It will take you just as long to get back and even then you don't know what inebriated state you'll find your friend in. Okay, maybe you're overthinking things too much - all you have to do is walk passed the man sitting over there, why are you being such a chicken all of a sudden? Biting your bottom lip. you take one deep breath before walking toward the trail entrance. Your steps are quick and light over the cold pavement below, advancing toward the figure, your expression blank and breathing steady. Your footsteps are loud enough to alert him to your presence, yet he remains still. The air around you suddenly grows colder than before the closer you get to the man. Now walking passed in front of him, still unable to distinguish any features below the shadow cast by his black hat.

"Good evening." You mutter in acknowledgement.

"A fine one indeed, young lady... But do be careful venturing into those woods, I hear a beastly creature lurks around here..."

Your knees suddenly feel like jello upon hearing his voice, which is nothing like you've ever heard before. The rasp of his low baritone gives the impression of an older, aged gentleman if the fine suit he wears did not clue you in on that. You distantly register his foreign accent as European, confirming your suspicious that he's not from around these parts and you can't help but glance back, looking to satisfy your morbid curiosity by trying to get a better look at the man.

"Thank you, sir, I'll be careful." You nod, thanking him for his concern, but he doesn't respond. Continues to sit there like a chiseled dark statue underneath flickering light. 

Something in his silence prompts you to hurry along - your thoughts now filled by the mysterious man with a dense alluring aura about him.The familiar night breeze provides comfort, easing your tense nerves as the lights of the lined lampposts guide your way home, feeling a bit silly now in retrospect. Your mind is soon filled with thoughts of your daily life; of the test you have to take tomorrow, your upcoming family trip next month, and the excuse you'll have to come up with when you arrive home if you don't get there on time. What will your friends say tomorrow when you tell them you had a run in with the Mayor's guest? You go on like this for a few more calm quiet minutes, a hooting owl keeps you company from somewhere among the swaying branches above, drawing your gaze upward in an attempt to find it, noticing the wide pale full moon on the night sky.

The snap of several branches somewhere behind you snaps your attention back, it sounded like the footsteps of a large animal or person. The trees' shadows reveal nothing of the thing hiding among their leaves and bushes. You swallow, turn around resuming your walk along the road. Uneasiness takes hold when you see some of the lampposts' artificial light begin to give out, which doesn't seem quite right when just minutes before they were doing just fine. Your grip over your quaint little basket tightens, startled when the light of nearby pole does spark and go out, engulfing that section in darkness. There's another crunch of branches again, but this time a low guttural growl echoes above that sound and all the noise from the forest goes silent.

"Um... Hh- hello? Is somebody there?" You ask, stupidly thinking someone will answer after having stalked you for part of the way here. But maybe the group of jocks did follow you and are now trying to pull a prank on you... or worse. "Listen, whoever is out there, you better come out NOW, this is not funny!" You're yelling now, irritated at their ridiculous antics until another light down the road short-circuits as well.

The blood running through your veins turns cold, looking up to see the silhouette of the man from the bench standing below lamppost light several meters further down the road toward in the direction you were heading... But how? How could he have done that when you walked passed him...? He couldn't have possibly moved that fast or gone around the terrain like that to then just—

That light begins to flicker as well and in a quick interval of shadow, the man disappears.

Moments later the heavy footsteps accosting you earlier grow closer, whipping your head around, eyes widening when they spot a white glowing eye several feet above the ground peaking among the shadows of the forest, focused on your frightened and confused form. There's the shining glint of the monocle you saw earlier very similar to that man's moments prior and a wolf-like growl reverberating amid the tall wide trees.

The sound distorts into that of a restrained low raspy chuckle causing your chest to seize in choking fear - hearing the creature before seeing it first, knowing then that this is no practical joke played by some high school boys.

The reality of the situation sinks in when the the thing comes forth...

The horrible image forever burns itself into your mind as a long snout emerges from the treeline, the snarl below it showcases several serrated neon fangs, impossibly large, impossibly terrifying in their sharpness and length. Elongated furred paw-like talons grasp the side of a nearby tree with such force that some wood-chips fly off its bark, the claws scratching the surface as if made of carton. A quiet gasp gets stuck in your throat, bringing your hands to your mouth, taking taking a slow step backward stepping on branch. The snap of the branch under your weight triggers the creature's body to lunge forward, the head of what you could only describe as an enormous black wolf is the first the thing you see.

It— _(He?)_ wears a black gentleman's top hat, also like the man from earlier...

"Wh, wha.... hh— " Your shrill scream echoes in the landscape before your flight-or-fight instincts kick in and your feet sprint into action with raw adrenaline rushing through your veins, turning around to take long and fast strides away from that thing, still not quite believing what you just witnessed. "So- some- someone, please!! HEEELP!"

Your lungs struggle to supply oxygen to your body in your panicked state. The corner of your eyes begin to water when you hear the wolf sniggering in between growls as his steps follow close behind. "HELP!! PLEASE, SOMEBODY PLEASE HELP MEEE!!!"

You try again, despite being well aware how secluded this road is from the rest of the town. 'This can't be happening,' you think again glancing back to find the wolf is close at your heels. There's a feral sneer over his face as his eye remains trained on your fleeing form. Your feet quickly begin to strain with the neck-breaking pace you were going, vision blurry with tears as the path leading to your neighborhood nears— you could use your phone to call for help, but when you attempt to grab it- the haphazard motion causes it to fall on the ground. Your stomach plunges then, finally resorting to prayer, 'Lord, please help me.' You plead to the pendant hanging from your neck, a golden crucifix you received on your fifteenth birthday a couple of years back. You hope it hears your prayers as you run as fast you can, your sides beginning to hurt and it seems to have worked when at last - the place where the path forks into three trails comes into view. One of them leads to your house and the other one next to it leads to the town cemetery.

But just then, you feel the whoosh of a dark paw swipe at your back, a cold lick of oppressive fear chills your spine - shutting your eyes, you stumble forward in an attempt to get away, belatedly realizing the mistake you've made:

You ran into the trail that leads to the cemetery.

No, no, nononono. "SOMEBODY HELP MEEE!!!"

Despair invades your senses while tears now freely run down your face, the path becoming uneven with the overgrowth of roots and jutting rocks. Solid grey pavement becomes damp brown earth below your feet as branches scrape against your arms and bare legs but break against the unyielding bulk of the body chasing after you. The high heels of your lace up shoes wobble over the dangerous terrain as you near the entrance of the graveyard. You don't stop - ignoring the burning pain running through your legs, lungs and sides because maybe, just maybe you will be able to hide among the graves like you used to do when you were younger, remembering all the good hiding spots there where you could wait long enough for the wolf to leave.

You reach the graves in a few seconds' time, relieved to be among the stone slabs and crosses, irony lost to you in your moment of anguish. They're washed in the pale moonlight, quiet and at peace in their eternal respite.

They're also the last thing you see before a broad unnatural force pushes you into the ground with unceremonious dry thump, everything momentarily goes black when you hit the ground.

Another cry for help rises through the tightness in your throat as soon as you recover, struggling from below the weight at your back. Hands and feet thrashing in futile effort. "HELP!!" You try again, never losing hope.

** _"Scream as much as you like, girl, no one will hear you."_ **

A cavernous distorted male voice mocks from above, instantly freezing your movements.

The thing, the beast - it can talk.

Several moments of silence pass, the situation defying all logic as your brain scrambles to process and piece everything together, before finally finding the courage to speak to it. "Please, don't... don't e-eat me..." You whisper, eyes closing as fresh tears flow over the bridge of your nose, soaking the earth where your cheek rests.

**_"Mgnh-Hah Ha HAHA HA HA HA!!!"_** Comes the flinching reply, **_"Eat you? No, not tonight, little Red... Tonight, I have need for something else entirely..."_** He snarls, lifting his broad paw from the small of your back.

You take this chance to twist onto your back, crawling back in attempt to get up an run once more. But he only has to grasp your ankle to to pull you back and towards him again, the skirt of your costume riding up with the brusque motion. Then sob out a gasp as the full moon illuminates his form. taking in every detailof his terrifying frame...

The coat of a fine black material stretches taut over hunched broad shoulders, black tie and red shirt undone revealing more glossy black fur underneath a long powerful neck. You notice the coat is ill-fitted when he comes down to place his large long paws at the side of your head, abnormally far-reaching arms surging passed the cuff sleeves of his coat, but nothing could compare to the sharp incisors lining his enormous maw, saliva pooling at the edge of his tongue. The slit of his visible right eye dilated as it drank in the sight of the shivering mess you had become.

The very image of monster peeled right out of a horror film and stories; He's a werewolf.

An unfamiliar musk scent of a smoked sweet quality invades your nostrils at once, the atmosphere suddenly growing denser with the soporific heady scent. Your mind becomes a bit foggy and it becomes difficult to piece words together. "Th-thenn... p, please, let me go... I promise I won't s-s, scream anymore..." However, your teeth still chatter with every word you pronounce, voice wilting under his burning gaze.

His cruel snarl widens then, _**"Your screams are a delight..."**_ slobber drips with the animalistic timber of his voice. _**"But I'll consider it... after I've had my fill."**_

With that, the wolf dives down to scent the base of your neck — you've no time to react as the cold moisture of his snout makes contact, pushing the twin braids and red hood aside to have better access to the place where your pulse pumps blood through your veins, tasting your skin with a long wet tongue Your hands instinctively fly to push him off until a warning snarls snaps next to your ear, a warning for your defiance. He goes back to mouth at your neck, slobber sliding down your sides until his teeth catch the gold pendant and quickly pulls it off to spit it out, like offending wrappings on his meal. You move to catch the pendant, but his hand pushes you down again.

_**"A cross, really?"**_ He mocks and comes down again to nuzzle at your neck, this time though, he trails down your chest, tearing the tight fabric with his teeth to expose your soft breast, giving them a soft nip before trailing down over your abdomen, and lower still... _**"No divine trinkets can protect you now, silly girl."**_

The meaning behind his words then begins to reveal itself.

A fresh wave of distress wracks your mind, watching his snout shift lower over the ruffles of your skirt. "Nghh— !" Whatever you were about to say dies in your throat as the creature dips between your legs. The hem of your skirt covers the trunk of his mouth, leaving his white eye visible to watch your face twist in a mixture mortification and dismay. "No, please, don't — "

But the strong pad of his tongue already laps over the thin fabric of your underwear, wetting it with slippery slobber right before finding the seam, slipping it aside to directly lick over your slit. You emit a loud gasp, your heart racing as moist tears pool at the corner of your eyes, the intruding appendage then moves to spread your heated folds as massive hands push the skirt up, baring your lower half for him. Electric green fangs make quick work of your white cotton panties, tearing them off with a single bite to continue with the onslaught there. Hot tongue slowly but firmly massages your swollen tender clit delighting in the quiet pleas for mercy. Your head flings to the side when the wolf applies just the right amount of pressure there, hips jolting even with abject terror fresh in your mind.

"S...Stop... !! Hhm-hahh..." You gasp with a high pitched voice as a dizzying sensation rushes to your brain.

The werewolf pays you no mind and only laves his tongue further down south, tasting the walls of your warmth. You bite the back of your hand to keep quiet while a fresh layer of sweat forms over your brow. Monstrous large hands grasp the back of your thighs, spreading them wider apart and your face burns at the lascivious sight of the otherworldly being leisurely relishing in your flesh - licking and sucking at places no one had explored before, the pressure of his tongue igniting a seeping heating like hot coal sinking low below your waist. You fight to repress the quiet moan which bubbles up your chest but escapes nonetheless, startling you in the process.

There's the low snarling breathy chuckle again, "Seems this old wolf can still make a maiden flush after all." He says, watches a stray tear run down your temple. The tense nighttime air laced with hearth and fresh evening dew clinging to overgrown graveyard grass bends, strains and finally snaps.

A victorious harrowing howl erupts from within the beast's chest, throwing his head back as the piercing sound engulfs the night. His towering silhouette contrasting against the ephemeral bone-white moon. The howl resonates through your chest whole you watch awestruck...

And for a split second you think the ravenous monster - bizarrely beautiful and strange.

He comes back down after a few moments that feel eternal.

Paws thud against the earth, sneering gnashed teeth bared as he lumbers forward again. There's a radiating heat down over your legs which draws your gaze downward to see his heavy swollen dark member drip pre-cum over your legs, its intimidating size slicked and flushed at the ready - causes your heart to sink down your chest. You try to push yourself away, off the ground once again but succumb under his crushing grip over your hips once again. There's no more coaxing prodding licks and curious warm nuzzling, only a deep unforgiving need in the wolf's eyes as he brings your hips forward.

You cry out as he thrusts himself in one lurching movement, his overbearing pointed blunt tip spreading you, making way for the massive body that follows it. All the oxygen leaves your lungs, body tensing and mouth open in a frozen gasp with the invading member deflowering your insides. Bruising clawed paws punctuate the soft skin on your hips, keeping you in place as he too seems to have stopped breathing the moment his erect length plunged into your core. The dull ache and warm pressure cause a quiet keen to rise from the back of your throat with the torturous stretch of his throbbing size as your walls work to wrap around his hardened flesh. The ache soon dissipates when a dark desire soothes over your sensitive nerves, staining your face a deeper shade of red. your body finally succumbing to the werewolf's hunger.

His overbearing eyes watch with keen interest the change in your demeanor, _**"... I think I'd like to keep you."**_

An uncanny constricting feeling fills your chest upon hearing those words, and you know you should be alarmed but instead you answer them with a low raspy groan. A fresh wave saliva rushes down his maw, hips drawing back before trusting inside one more time and another hoarse cry tears through you - its tone and cadence so much different than before. Your hands dig into the soil below to support your weight as the black beast drives his body forward, sinking deeper, and deeper with every fervent thrust.

"— Hhah, hh-ah, ahhmm,..gnh, Ha!!"

Your head rolls back, jerking with every slam of his hips against you. Legs now shamelessly spread open for the wolf, enthusiastically taking his abuse - ignoring your straining pained arms— concentrating only on the salacious movement of his cock in your cunt. Ravenous beastly growls rise in tandem with your sobbing moans above the tombstones, his unrelenting rhythm stirring your warm insides. Over-sized hands then move to hook under your thighs and torso to finally connect with your shoulders.

"... Wh- " You hear yourself begin to question, and are interrupted when his arms hoist your entire body upward. "Hmngh— !!!" Yelping the moment your body fully sinks onto the wolf's cock.

Your legs stretch over the expanse of his chest, feet coming to rest at his shoulders as your numbed hands twitch tucked in between your chests unsure where to go. Shock and an overwhelming pressure course from your core, for a moment, you're sure you're about to be torn apart, stretched impossible wide, until the wolf rumbles next to your ear.

_**"Breath..."**_ He instructs right before shoving in again.

Your hands then surge upward in an attempt to circle around his neck, prickling tears stinging the corner of your eyes with a gasping yelp. Merciless trusts mixed with pain and pleasure ram against a place deep inside, causing your entire body to jerk with every violent drive.

"Ss— St- ph, Pl- plea...hh!! No— more!"

You're unable to form even a single word as slobber dribbles down to your red warm cheeks, down to your breasts. The wolf is completely lost amid a feverish rut, chest puffing every time he hears your stuttered pleads for mercy, spurring him on to move faster. Slippery fluid soon dribbles down the rim of your stretched entrance, the tension in your loins becomes nearly unbearable yet you still want it to last forever, to draw it out as long as you possibly can.

"Fuhh, so... Oh Wolf- hhmgh!! So— ...._ big and good."_

He snarls as reply, hot vapor of his guttural panting grunts contrast against the dark backdrop of the night sky, releasing your legs without warning from the crushing position he locked you into, lets them fall down at his sides, the palm of his hands cup your plump backside sinking your hips down onto him and over the swollen knot at the base of his pulsating cock. Snarling grunts of rutting need resound throughout your surroundings while his powerful body tenses— knot pressing against your entrance before it's shoved inside. You emit a loud groan, satisfied at the feeling of being stuffed by the wolf's swollen length as his raw lust somehow seeps into your own being, making his want your own as well. There's no warning after that, potent bursts of cum warm your womb with hot thick fluid. Spurred by the monster's own release - your body responds on its own, seizes with a high pitched moan as everything around you goes white, pushed to the edge and all you can do is hold on to him with fisted hands.

Your hips convulse, working to draw out his release while dark concupiscent delirium fuddles your brain, making it nearly impossible to think straight - coming undone under his punishing grasp.

"Wolf— !!"

Your bodies remain locked together for a long time, feeling his pulsing flesh latching onto your folds with the occasional grind of his hips. Thick overflow drips down your quaking thighs, unable to hold the massive amounts of the beast's release that rush forth. The wolf's rumbling pants are all that you hear in the stillness of the night afterward combined with your own exhausted breaths.

The moon shines up above, bearing as the only witness to what transpires here, among the graves.

  
......................................

  
Biting cool breeze caresses your exposed legs, seated amid the shrubs surrounding your trembling form, a large fallen log supports your back as you wipe at your tear-stained face, taking shuddering breaths of air. Thick fluid slides down your legs while whatever is left of your tattered clothes loosely hangs off your shoulders, the shredded remnants of your dress lay a few meters away from where the werewolf got you. Sticks, leaves and dirt cling to your messed hair and skin - peppered with scrapes and bruises from his beastly force. Your small red hooded cape, still intact, provides comfort in the midnight air, though your legs feel numb— useless, so you don't even try standing up just yet.

The wolf's heavy footsteps approach the spot where he left you, crushing the earth beneath his weight. Your breathing stops - eyes wide as he overshadows your shrinking frame, eclipsing what little moonlight reaches you.

He exhales in that deep cavernous voice of his; a mixture of something between animal, beast and man...

And something else entirely.

Something dark and entirely unknown...

_ **"It's time. Come with me."** _

He commands.

.........................................

For weeks on end, the entire town spent every waking minute looking for the girl who went missing on that Allhallows Eve night. The victim's family was devastated when police came knocking at their door with news of the torn fabric and gold pendant found on the cemetery's grounds. Meanwhile the girl's friend could not stop blaming herself for what happened that night, _'if only I had-... if only... I-'_

The town's eyes then immediately turned to the Mayor's guest as a potential suspect for being the only outsider who had recently visited town, and who suspiciously left in the middle of the night before the witch hunt could truly begin.

Others still, claimed to have heard a wolf's unnatural howls that night, continued to whisper about the dark creature that temporarily roamed the woods that fall - suspected it to be the one truly responsible of stealing the girl from their town.

  
Curiously enough, despite the tragedy and the questionable company he kept, the Mayor was re-elected for another term that same year.

Bowler hat ever present over a seemingly ageless, smiling, kind face. 

**Author's Note:**

> Open ending because yes.
> 
> Comments are love ~<3


End file.
